Whi-Two's Birthday
by Leafpuff
Summary: It's her birthday, of course! Well, it turns into something else in only a matter of time. Now, it's officially her worst day ever... MangaSequelshipping (now officially renamed as InternalConflictshipping!) and Corruptedshipping rivalry!
1. The Liar and the Charmer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, if I did I'd probably ruin everything -_-**

 **A/N: Hints have been taken from the previews of Volume 53, from the B2W2 arcs.**

 **Whi-Two's Birthday**

 **Chapter 1** **(The Liar and the Charmer)**

 **Aspertia City Trainer's School**

 **Girls' Common Room, 7 p.m.**

It was Whi-Two's birthday.

But, she didn't want any of this, the fancy decorations, the laughter and gossip, gifts and people making their way to her every minute, she wanted to get out, badly.

Sure, she appreciated how her three new girl friends had taken the time to conjure up a major party in the hall, with permission granted from their class teacher Cheren, of course. She had really enjoyed making new freinds andf doing new things, with the exception of that boy creeping up on her now and then, she was okay, even though a bit hesitant to completely forget about her past life with Plasma and start brand new.

But she didn't want this.

She was looking for a way to get out with a nice excuse, but that idea was thrown out the window when she saw some friends blocking the exit.

Honestly, she didn't even realize how many students knew her until now, and frankly, she wasn't surprised, she'd seen it coming, a little, what with all the attention she got from Lack-Two, the school's 'Mr. Perfect.'

Sigh, she was bound to face something like this sooner or later, and all these people actually knew her birthday, and gift tastes, very well.

Add that to the list of things she wasn't comfortable with right now.

She was supposed to hide her true identity, and find a normal life without unconsciously putting herself on display, she wanted to be an invisible someone, with few but very good friends whom she could count on and trust.

She knew the best one she had was Hugh, a battle-crazy person, but, if someone really got to know him better, they would know how kind he actually was, how he was giving everything he had to protect his little sister...

She was brought out of her reverie, when she spotted a familiar set of coffee-coloured hair, accompanied with girls screaming and thrusting the extra gifts (which they'd actually bought on instinct), to him, trying to win him ovet or grab his arms to hopefully dance with him if they could.

The sight made her panic, frustated, she tried her best to cover her face with the pink visor she always wore on top of her.

 _'N-no, please Lord N, don't let it be him, please not him...'_

"Hey, Whi-Two! "

 _'Ugh!'_

 _Too late._

He smiled at her, and somehow managed to flirt with and leave the crowd in less than a minute. He walked up to her with his hands beside his back, and Whi-Two had no idea how to get out of that, that mess of a person.

 _'Who's undeniably cute, and kind, like Lord N.'_ Her evil, but oh-so-truthful subconscious spoke out.

"S-shut up!" She screamed, to no one in particular. Luckily the girls were too busy watching Lack-Two to notice, and he decided it was best if he just ignored what she'd said.

She covered her hands with her mouth.

"S-sorry. I d-didn't mean...!"

She broke off, her head turning to and fro, as if she'd seen someone in particular just now, and was trying to find him.

"Anything wrong, Whi-Two?"

He gave her a charming smile, when she again turned her attention towards him.

Her cheeks glowed, and he had to admit, she looked quite cute when she was flustered...

He stopped himself before he went any further into the topic, that wasn't important now, he needed to keep his focus if he wanted to get closer to her.

He saw her eyes drift towards his hands for a moment, and he found it the perfect opportunity to show her the gift he'd bought for her, that he'd been hiding.

Her pastle-blue eyes widened in fear, her reflexes quickly took over her body and she held up her hands, to keep the boy from shoving the gift in her face, her Foongus was also sweating and trying to help. She knew he was just trying to present his gift, but she wouldn't have it, she wouldn't have him messing around with her feelings like that.

Still, she was surprised to see that Lack-Two still had that joyful grin etched across his face.

"Come on, Whi-Two! Don't you wanna see what it is? I bought it for your birthday!'

Ultimately, she stopped wrestling with his gift, sweat-dropping apprehensively at how persistent he was.

"Um, n-no thanks." She had had enough of gifts, she had had enough of Lack-Two and his flirting, and yet she tried being gentle about it, she knew he didn't mean any harm.

Although, she would kill herself if he talked about going out to complete the Pokédex on her birthday. That might just finally make her explode.

And we all know when that happens, she breaks down crying, not shouting angrily or anything, just plain crying, on the shoulders of the closest person she could find.

She shuddered to think what would happen if she cried on Lack-Two.

She suddenly felt a tingling in her arm, and her eyes widened again with surprise, as she realised that Lack-Two had been holding her hand, for quite some time. Had he taken his chance when she was drifting off to dreamworld? She didn't know, but she blushed when he tugged at her arms playfullly, his grin still intact on his face.

"Whi-Two, are you spacing out because you think you need time to rest? If so, then let's go to the lookout, to relax a bit, y'know, I promise you'll feel better in no time!"

That...was exactly what she'd been hoping for, and since his fan girls shipped them like crazy, that also meant they would listen to him and she would be able to get out easily.

But, she stopped herself before she agreed to his offer or did something crazy like that. This was Lack-Two she was talking about, what if he unknowingly coaxed something out of her that would make everyone in class hate her, after learning about her past, not to mention Hugh...

"L-lack-Two, I-I'm sorry, but I was kind of, l-looking for someone..."

Indeed, she had just seen Hugh around the corner, but to her dismay he'd disappeared just before she could sight him properly, she was sure he'd gone somewhere outside the school, he seemed so secretive, and where else would he go to?

Lack-Two raised his eyebrows, but made no comment, as he registered the piece of information. So, she was seeing someone, was she? He wondered who it could be...

And he also felt a pang of jealousy in his chest at the thought of her leaving him and looking forward to seeing someone else...

What did he just think in his mind right now?

He shook the thoughts away with a grimace, and actually let Whi-Two softly brush past him, and somehow, he felt his fingers ache to hold her hands, like he was sometime before, but he didn't.

...the party was over.

He went to his room, and stood there for a few seconds to calm down. Then, he took the specialised belt Magician had recently given him, along with Dewott's pokéball, and swiftly placed it round his waist.

This case was important, and he couldn't let his feelings overthrow his cause, at least not just yet. He needed to follow her to see what she was up to, and hopefully she wasn't seeing a guy, or even worse, Hugh. He had seen him a few hours before, and he was incredibly upset, and nor did he want _him_ to find out if Whi-Two really was what he thought he was.

 _( He also didn't want her to break )_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: There we go, the end of the first chapter!**

 **My english is a bit British-y, cause that's my curriculum and sorry for those who were confused! :D Can't help.**

 **Anyways, take care of Whi-Two for me, Lack!**

 **Please review! ( If you want to of course )**


	2. The Player and the Breaker

A/N: **Hello! Fellow readers!** **The second** **chapter** **of Whi-Two's Birthday is here! Not to mention, her birthday is somewhere in September ( She presumably being a Virgo ), so, Happy Birthday Whi!**

 **Also, it's going to take some time before Lack-Two actually confesses, since my head cannon is that he always likes to take things slow and easy when it comes to matters of the heart, so, yeah.**

 **Meanwhile, here goes the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 ( The Player and the Breaker )**

* * *

Hugh groaned as he made his way up the stairs of the Aspertia City Lookout. How come he was able to gift his sister a freaking purrloin, but he couldn't even approach Whi-Two on her birthday? And to make matters worse, Lack-Two had just spotted him right before entering the party, when he was trying to get a hold of his nerves, just to be able to talk to her, and given him a wink, saying: "Wow, I didn't know you were into cute girls Hugh!"

Just the memory of it made him clench his fists in anger, _how dare he?_

After all, he was already afraid that she'd grown scared of him, his crazy thirst for vengeance from Team Plasma only increased after he'd found that damn locket, and he had to go and blab to the whole class about how he was going to kill those people...

Sure, they hadn't _yet_ become friends at that time, but it was totally the reason why she looked extra nervous nowadays, and even after he'd taken a step and got to know her, she seemed so unusually burdened that he wanted to hit himself over the head for being so obsessed with Team Plasma.

The poor girl, she might have thought he was blaming _her_ of their misdeeds.

But then again, it all came down to them, if they hadn't done those things or stolen Purrloin, her sister, Whi-Two, none of them would have been hurt, and that was enough to make revenge boil inside of him again.

He found that he'd made it to the top, cold hair greeted him and he felt his tense body loosen up a little. He smiled, this would always be the place which made him feel better, and refreshed, and occasionallly think about a certain brunette girl who made his heart race...

He finally exhaled, letting out the air he hadn't known he'd been holding.

He reached for his pocket, where his fingers found the cold metal of the locket, and he took it, examining it for a while, taking note of the letter P that was fashionably engraved on it, and memorising it in his mind.

He then took a deep breathe, and flung the locket away from his hands, where it fell over the railings of the lookout, and landed several feet below on a grassy route, where rookie trainers battled.

 ***** Whi-Two's Birthday *****

Unknown to him, a middle aged man wearing a trench coat had just been walking that way, and he exclaimed in surprise when he saw something glimmer from a distance.

He quickly ran up to it and spotted a locket, and when he looked closer, he found that the Team Plasma logo was easily visible from its shell. His interest arused, he took the thing in his hand and opened it with a click,where a picture of the former Plasma king, N, greeted him,and he yelped in surprise when he turned it around to reveal a pen drive sticking out.

 _'Could that be...?'_

The chip that was said to contain information on the weaknesses of the Colrress machine, it was indeed fortunate that _he_ of all people had managed to come upon the data chip that could most likely save the future of Unova from a terrible fate.

He gently slid the locket into his coat pocket, smiling and thanking arceus for the stroke of luck.

There was no way his superior could look down at him now, he'd finally done something to gain his respect.

"E-excuse me?"

He was surprised to find that one of Lack-Two's classmates, the one he'd been flirting with more than the others, coyly walking up to him.

"Is this locket yours?" He asked, knowing for once that his guess was right, and so was Lack-Two's. He took it out again, and she nervously twiddled her thumbs and nodded her head. He secretly detached the chip, and handed the metal-plated locket to her.

She shakily took it, as if disbelieving it was indeed there, and that she'd found her lost and only momento of lord N. She thanked him repeatedly, the corners of her eyes glassy, and then took off, on her continued search for Hugh.

 ***** Whi-Two's Birthday *****

Her legs felt tired and wobbly as she looked up at her school building.

 _'That's it.'_ She thought, having looked for him everywhere she could, even at his house, which was the last place he would have gone to, seeing how guilty he still felt about that incident with Team Plasma. But still, she decide to have one last look around the school grounds, before going back up to her dorm.

She passed by the battle field, eventually reaching the area which housed the boys' dorms. Her gut feeling told her he wasn't inside, that he might have just gone someplace to rest. So, she looked about the trees and bushes for a bit, but was caught off-guard when she heard something like a chain being attached.

She tilted her head to the source of the noise, and found a rope suddenly coming out of the window, of one of the boys' dorms.

She immediately got scared when she saw who it was, that was jumping off the window. She cupped her face with her hands, and hid behind a tree, hoping the dark of the night would conceal her figure from Lack-Two.

 ***** Whi-Two's Birthday *****

He jumped, from the last bit of rope, and landed on his feet, before thoroughly analysing his surroundings, makimg Whi-Two wonder if he was looking for someone, and how the _hell_ did he slide out of his bedroom window on a rope, and without any signs of a scratch, no less?

She sensed a pokémon walking beside her, but refused to make a noise, as she shut her fists more tightly over her mouth.

A Dewott swiftly ran up to him, and bowed its head while kneeling in a disciplined manner, presumably asking for an order from Lack-Two.

"I see, no clue about her whereabouts, then? Dewott nodded its head to the affirmative.

He sighed and folded his arms, while looking back at the colossal building of the Trainer's School, from where he had come.

"I haven't found her anywhere in the school, either. It's sad that she isn't nearly as predictable as the others."

 _'W-what does he mean?!'_ She thought, but froze when she saw another person, whom she instantly recognised as the kind man she'd met only a few hours ago, and after putting a little more thought to it, she discovered that he looked very much like that police inspector who was involved in the dreadful events of the Pokémon League two years ago, from which her beloved Lord had disappeared.

For reasons she couldn't even identify herself, she felt scared, scared out of her wits, rather.

"Superintendent!" That person spoke, and Whi-Two had to stiffle a gasp, why was that grown man, who was apparently a member of the Interpol, addressing Lack-Two like that?

There could only be one reason, after all, and it would explain Lack-Two's behaviour just now, and the reason he kept flirting with her so much...

He was one of the International Police as well, and he was looking for _her_. He was a fake, everything single thing she knew about him, were lies.

More than anything, she felt crushed. She badly wanted to run away to the ends of the world right now, or just go die in a hole, she would give everything not to think about him anymore, or even see him for that matter.

She hated to think of the consequences of her blind trust in him, and tried her utmost to ignore the cold look on his face as he reprimanded Looker, for something he'd done.

"Looker, I work undercover here, for arceus' sake. Do not call me by that name again in the open."

"My apologies, super-err, Lack-Two."

She lightly came out of her hiding place, she might have accidentally made some noise or crunched some dead leaves, but she didn't care.

She was finally able to reach her room after some clumsy walking, and collapsed on her bed.

She cried and cried, even though she knew it wouldn't help. She tried convincing herself that it was nothing, she was just over thinking it, as always, she tried denying her feelings, everything she had felt in connection with him before was just an illusion...

She couldn't.

It was as if the Lack-Two from before had only existed in a pleasant dream, had she unconsciously been enjoying that attention and time spent with him?

Yes... she was excepting the truth now, so why hadn't everything gone back to normal? Moreover, why couldn't she live in denial like she had so many times before?

Her sobbing increased direly, she tried lessening the noise with her blanket, but it only came out as loud as ever.

 _She friggin' wanted that flirt back._

 **THE END**

 **A/N: I've decided to do a little voting session in the reviews, which will determine the outcome of this fanfic, since I did say there was going to be a shipping rivalry. So, please review and tell me which couple you want to stick with! Corrupted or Mangasequel? The winner of this vote will be the couple that finally gets together! ( Of course I wanted Corrupted to win, but it wouldn't be fair for the readers! )**


	3. The Killer and the Comforter

**Important Announcement: Just wanted to say that as far as the votes go, Corruptedshipping wins! :p And I plan on ending it that way, unless I get more votes for MangaSequel, in which case I'll end it the other way, so please feel free to vote in the reviews, or just mesaage as a guest!**

* * *

 **Whi-Two's Birthday**

 **Chapter 3 ( The Killer and the Comforter )**

* * *

"Sir! That girl, Whi-Two, she's the one we've been looking for!"

"I know that, Looker." Lack-Two growled, making the older officer flinch.

"And now she knows too, thanks to you." He sighed and looked down at the ground.

Looker was dumbstruck, as he tried comprehending what Lack-Two had said in his mind, but to no luck.

"Wh-what do you mean, superintendent? He finally interrogated. Lack-Two glared at him, his junior could be so slow at times, but then again, it might just be his lack of experience...

"She was here the whole time, Looker, and you messed up." He deadpanned and returned Dewott to its pokeball, before exhaling and turning back to Looker.

"Honestly, what's wrong with you? Didn't you even sense her presence, she was right beside you!"

"Wha- b-but, superintendent! If you knew she was here, why didn't you-"

"Arrest her?" He got cut off by his superior, "And why, would I do that? As far as I know, this mission only requires us to deliver the desired data chip to headquarters, and find out more about the remnant recruits of the old Team Plasma as much as we can, without harming them of course."

But on the inside, Lack-Two snorted bitterly. Knowing how unprofessionally, he was just _letting_ himself falling for her.

"I'm not sure why, but I wanted to explain things to Whi-Two before requesting her to give me the chip, which is why I stayed silent at the end and was waiting for her to come out, and you had to go and blow my cover."

Looker was surprised at how much Lack-Two had revealed, and his eyes softened as he looked at his ( quite rare!y ) distressed superior.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but I wasn't implying that we arrest her, but, what do you propose we should do now, superintendent?"

Lack-Two narrowed his eyes at the fact that Looker had again disobeyed his orders, but made a point to let him fix his mistakes on his own.

"I'll take care of that. Meanwhile, I think you should write another report to the headquarters, telling them of your success, you have the chip with you, don't you?"

"S-sir, how did you...?"

"I'm merely observent, unlike some other people." Lack-Two stated, before automatically turning his back on Looker and heading to the dorms.

Looker scratched the back of his head.

"Honestly, I'll never understand that ki- I mean superintendent..."

 ***Whi-Two's Birthday***

Whi-Two woke up the next day, eyes puffy from crying, and hair uncared for. She reflected the events of yesterday in her mind, and the more she did, the more she felt ner heart turning to stone.

Lack-Two hadn't found out who the Plasma girl was yet, or she would've heard something else coming from him that day. So, there was still an option left, if she could avoid him, _just maybe_ , she would be well. After all, he couldn't do much to her without any evidence, and she would make sure not to give him any.

But, however much she tried to distract her thoughts from him, she knew that it was helpless, and she felt like crying again.

She couldn't let that happen, she needed to be strong. It had taken her a lot of time and effort to crawl out of the confinements of her dark past, so forgetting _this_ would be hard, but she would try her best to move on.

She picked up the hairbrush that was idly lying on her dressing table, she needed to behave normally, so that no one would know, and she didn't fancy a lot of people knowing how troubled she was, and bothering her about it.

She transitioned her crying fits into plain sulking for the day, hiding in a corner of her room, under a table ( literally ), and not telling Foongus anything, or letting it to convince her to go meet up with her friends, or _try_ to be happy...

The word 'happy' somehow didn't exist in her vocabulary anymore, but when it does come down to it, she would pretend that it did.

Her plan of staying locked for a while was going perfectly well, until she heard a familiar loud banging from her doorway.

She made sure her face was perfectly clear of tears, as she opened the doors, she needed to act like everything was okay, after all.

And sure enough, the person standing outside was none other than Hugh, and he did not look happy.

"H-hi Hugh. W-what brings you here?" She said in her usual adorable, and shy voice. He was not convinced by her normality, and scowled, and she actually felt a drop of sweat sliding down her neck, at the thought of him _knowing_.

"Is something bothering you, you weren't in class since morning." Said Hugh as he looked Whi-Two down.

"N-nothing! She replied, coming out of her trance, "I j-just wanted to take a break, that's all! There's nothing wrong with me!" She smiled wider, to put more conviction into her words, and even though she was sweating, it's effect was covered by her bubbly smile.

She was surprised when she saw Hugh's eyes suddenly softening, "Tell me, if you need anything, okay?" He said.

"I-um, what?" He murmered a goodbye before she could even finish, and waved as he started heading back to the boys' side of dorms, leaving Whi-Two utterly speechless, ( and slightly happy ), at his sudden change of character.

 ***Whi-Two's Birthday***

"What's wrong with her?!" Hugh screamed, as he repeatedly walked ( more like stomped ), up and down the corridors that led to his and Leo's room.

Leo fearfully watched on, not even daring to say anything, as he was shot a glare from the blunette, making him jerk uncomfortably, his back as wet as if he'd just been spurted with a water gun attack.

But unfortunately for him, Hugh seemed to have noticed his fidgeting, and Leo, suspecting that he was getting him even more ticked off, quickly resolved to say something before Hugh could explode, and there was a good chance of him doing so.

But all he managed were stutters, as his words got stuck in his throat.

"What's that? Wait...you _know_ something about this?! Tell me what happened!"

Hugh's eyes stared piercingly at him, and he had to make quite an effort gulping down his fears, before telling him what he needed to know, careful to word it out as safely as he could.

He could not risk being buried alive at the age of twelve, much less have a hand in Lack-Two's death, in the essence he was telling Hugh everything about Whi-Two's party, and how she was being disturbed by Lack-Two, who was also his good friend.

"I-" **Gulp.** "I-I think, it m-might have something to do with-" Another gulp, and Hugh had to bit back a retort, as he tried to be patient about this.

"L-Lack-Two." Leo finally finished, and he wasn't that surprised, when he saw Hugh's ears pricking up, his face red, imaginary steam blowing out of his ears.

If Leo had not been fearing for a certain someone's death right now, he would've found it amazing, how Hugh's profile suddenly resembled the devilish Giratina from Distortion world, while Hugh, without giving anything else a second thought, marched off with a killing intent for Lack-Two.

And he left Leo silently praying for his own and Lack-Two's safety.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Hugh dear, you have too much of an unstable persona! ;)**

 **Bye, readers!❤**

 **~Leafpuff**


	4. The Giver and the Taker

Hello readers! This is the last chapter of this story! And before we go on, I must thank Yellowthehealer22, and Mayo278 (who's a guest), for supporting and reviewing this story! I really owe you guys, :D which is why I decided to make the ending extra special and fluffy! Hope you like it!

 **Whi-Two's Birthday**

 **Chapter 4 ( The Giver and the Taker )**

It was lunch time at Aspertia Trainer's School.

Hugh held Lack-Two up by the collar, "What did you do to her?!" He growled, and Lack-Two looked beside himself with surprise.

"Wait, so she let you in? I tried to go in there but even her window was locked."

"What did you say?" Hugh's face got redder by the second, and his blunette hair seemed to burst with static, giving him the impression of a Luxray, for once, instead of a Quilfish.

"Mr. Cheren!" Yuki called out dramatically as she faced their teacher, who'd just been coming out of his office.

"...just what do you think you are doing?!" Before Hugh could even start strangling Lack-Two, Cheren came up before them, and Hugh's peripheral vision was suddenly blocked by the hair of three girls.

"He's bullying Lack-Two, sir! Lack-Two didn't do anything!" Yuuko exclaimed.

"Hugh's an idiot, he always blames people for no reason at all!"

"I'm _sure_ he's just jealous that Whi-Two and Lack are together and planning to get engaged!" Yuki backed Mayu and Yuuko.

Cheren's ears turned red at the last remark, but he expressively cleared his throat, shutting the girls off for good, and brought out Snivy from its pokeball.

Hugh had already let go of Lack-Two, and cracked his knuckles at the three girls, who seemed equally intimidating as they glared him down. The latter turned towards Cheren.

"Sir, they have no idea what they're talking about. This flirt-" He pointed to Lack-Two, who seemed to be, flirting with the three girls, "hurt Whi-Two in some way. And how can the stuff I did be bullying, if he's stronger? He beats me at arm-wrestling three times a day, and battling, not that I'm not surprised!" He yelled, and Cheren frowned dangerously, making Hugh even more angry in the process.

"Detention! And calm down your nerves please, you don't want to cause more trouble." Cheren sighed as he faced Lack-Two, and Hugh gave them both one last glare before storming off.

"I don't really understand what Hugh was talking about, but apparently it had something to do with Whi-Two, and I'm quite curious myself as to why she wasn't coming to class. Apart from you two, she's the most talented student I've come to teach, and the least troublesome. So, please talk to her, will you, if you really are-" He coughed suggestively, "-romantically involved."

Lack-Two grinned. "No problem, Cheren!"

 ***Whi-Two's Birthday***

 **Girls' Dorms**

 **Night time**

Whi-Two was struggling in the comforters of her bed, her head spinning, and the numbness of her body keeping her awake.

She was so tired (even though she hadn't really been doing anything the whole day), that she couldn't even go and lock her windows, from where strong gusts of wind were blowing, making her shiver with cold.

She looked over her blankets, and saw that Foongus was sleeping, soundly. It soothed her to see that at least her pokémon was free from the stress she was going through. And she wondered if she could've slept anyway, even if the sleep was there and the wind wasn't, she was sure she would've spent her night hours crying and letting out her emotions and whatnot.

Still, she sighed and dived a little deeper underneathe her coverings, maybe she could _try_ to go asleep. She was half-afraid that she would catch a cold anyway, so it was a good thing she could cover herself up more.

A sound reached her ears for a moment, it was the sound of someone breathing, but she removed the thought from her mind.

She was just hallucinating, or something.

She heard no more of it, as she'd covered up her ears with her hands moments before, but she sensed something else, a presence.

She peeked at her room from the covers, her head craning a little to get the desired view, but she saw no one.

She exhaled in relief, and was about to go back to what she was doing until-

"Hey, Whi-Two! You look awfully cute, sleeping."

Her whole body shook, _'I-is it, is he...?'_

She looked at the side of her bed this time, and saw what she'd been missing.

 _Yep._

He was sitting on her covers, only a few inches beside _her_ , his eyes already shining with a playful gleam.

It was a wonder she could still speak. "I'm not sleeping, I only closed my eyes so I could start but-" she exhaled, pushing down the blanket a little to her neck, "seems like I've been interrupted." She finished, her voice clearly too dead and monotonous to vibrate with her usual nervousness.

It hurt him to see her like that, but he shrugged it off as he chuckled, and then winked.

"I hope my presence isn't unwelcome!"

Her eyebrows shot up all the way to her hair, in answer. He did know he was a _boy_ , right?

 _Of course he did, and with every move he made, she would get increasingly more nervous._

"Lack-Two, I'm calling the police on you, y-you just entered a young girl's room without p-permisson." And there goes her stuttering, it was only Lack-Two who could bring her back to her old self like that.

She said this in all seriousness, but Lack-Two took it another way, and she suddenly felt incredibly warm, and had several Beautifly fly around in her stomach, as she saw him laugh light-heartedly. _He was already handsome to begin with, but this made him even more..._

"Ah, but you're not just any girl, Whi-Two!" He stopped for a moment, and neared his face to hers.

"And I'm sure you know _everything_ about me being a police, myself." She shivered, not just from what he'd said, but also from the pleasant sensation she'd had when he felt her warm breathe touch her skin.

 _Wait._

 _He...knew?_

Her case...was getting more hopeless by the second.

"W-what are you saying?" She stammered. Her pretense had no effect on Lack-Two.

"Relax, Whi-Two. I understand how you must feel, now that you know my true identity. But this, doesn't make our relationship weak, it makes it stronger."

She blushed. "W-what kind of relationship are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you know the answer, must be a pretty strong one since you're letting me seat comfortably here, not even making an effort to call anyone _whatsoever_..."

He laughed again, and Whi-Two's heart practically skipped a beat from over-infatuation, not that she would let him _know_.

She puffed up her cheeks in irritation, even though she felt somewhat happy inside, for being incriminated for something that was true.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

He smiled, gently removing a strand of hair from her face, twirling it in his hands as he kept note of how her face had heated up after the contact.

Her face had caught his attention, as it seemed even more alluring to him, under the pale moonlight that had drifted in through her windows; and he found himself unconsciously moving closer and closer...

His lips brushed gently against hers, and he saw her widen her eyes in surprise. She lightly bit her lips as he pulled away, not taking her eyes off his even for a moment.

"Lack-Two." She whispered, as she began tracing his face with her fingers, hoping that he really was being _himself_ at the moment, and not some flirty dog who only wanted to take advantage of her weakened state.

He put one of her hands in his, and gently pulled her up, his expression as serious as could be, that which convinced Whi-Two of the sincerity of his actions.

"I need your help." It was the first thing he'd said, and she could only nod in response, overwhelmed by the urgency of his voice, and how he kept staring at her with a look she herself had never seen in him. It was that of longing, and whatever she said or did, would never move that determined look that kept in line with his face.

"I think you're an excellent trainer, alongside Hugh. And, seriously, I've _never_ wanted to bring you into this, but I suspect that the neo Teasm Plasma is up to something. I would've let you continue your life, Whi-Two, but I won't be coming back, since I'm leaving first thing in the morning. Me leaving this school is inevitable, if I'm to look for more hints that will help me rally other officers against them." He stopped, and breathed out, while taking a glance outsided the window, as if looking for any intruders.

"I don't think I'll be able to focus much if you're not with me, Whi-Two, and frankly, I don't even know what to do with the feelings I have for you, if it makes you feel any better, I think we're in the same position." He looked at her again, as if expecting an answer, and his mouth was a thin line that made it impossible for Whi-Two to discern what he was thinking.

It was getting harder to keep her feelings in check, her face had already lit up when he admitted his feelings, not directly, but still...

"Yes." She said, and she found her heart thumping rather loudly as she hastily pecked him on the cheek.

All too soon, she'd pulled away, but he still had trouble fighting the smile that made its way to his mouth, and he gave up at the last minute.

She was going with _him_ , and maybe, if he had enough luck (which he'd never doubted in before now), he'd be able to score a date or two as well.

They both gave each other their goodbyes (well it came out more as a nervously stuttered one from Whi-Two), and he walked up to the window, pulling out the variable rope that he had and jumping with it as if it was nothing.

Whi-Two loved embarrassedly as she pulled the covers back up to her head, taking care to glance side wise at the window one last time, before going back to her much needed sleep.

 ***Whi-Two's Birthday***

 **The next morning**

 _'It's good that Foongus hadn't woken up yesterday...'_ Lack-Two thought as he packed his bags the following morning, _'otherwise I'd have another Hugh to deal with on our journey.'_

He started up his x-tranceiver and browsed through the contacts, coming in front of a single name, and pushing the call button, as he used his other hand to sort his stuff.

"Whi-Two, are you ready?"

He smiled when he heard the other line say a bunch of things.

"Yes, it _is_ a belated birthday present for you!"

From the other side of the phone, Whi-Two smiled as well, as she cradled the pink gift box in her hands.

He just _had_ to deliver his gift from before, didn't he?

All the same, it was the best one she ever had, until he started giving her more and more in the days to come.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: gift's a secret! ;)**


End file.
